I will never give up on stilling your heart
by Ino-yaoifan
Summary: Naruto is the new student in Jinkin college for the gifted and he belives thats its going to be the best 4 years of his life. Wrong! He meets up with his old rival Sasuke Uchiha and crazied fan boys but what Naruto doesnt know is that Sasuke is 1 of them
1. Chapter 1

_**I will never give up to still your heart and make u mine **_

* * *

Ok this is my first fanfic so plz be nice and tell me how i did ok and i promise if it sucks i will improve ok **breaths in and out** ok here goes

Summary:Naruto is the new student in Jinkin college for the gifted and he belives thats its going to be the best 4 years of his life. Wrong!! He meets up with his old rival Sasuke Uchiha and crazied fan boys but what Naruto doesnt know is that Sasuke is one of the I want to fuck Naruto club and Sasuke plans on making Naruto his.

(in this one Naruto is in advance classes and so is Sasuke,Ino,Sakura,Choji,Kiba,Shikahamru,Hinata,Shino and Gaara)

Ages

Naruto:17

Sasuke:18

Sakura:18

Ino:18

Choji:18

Kiba:18

Shikahamru:18

Hinata:18

Shino:18

Gaara:17

_**

* * *

**_

_**The last day of summer**_

"_**Goodbye summer! Hello four years of college.!"Naruto**_ cheered,while getting the rest of his belongings,what Naruto didnt know was that he was being watched by his fanclub.

"Ok this our chance we are all going to the same school so we all can do what we please to the sexy blonde."

One fan boy's whispered with a pervy smirk on his face,to a brown haired fan boy,both still peeking at blonde.Naruto turns around just in time to see eyes watching him throw his window and throws a lamp at them but they run before it hits the window.

"Damn pervs! Man i cant wait to get away from Konoha so i can get away from the pervs and that teme."

Naruto a smile of vitory appeared on his lips,and then thats when it hit Naruto when he faced the mirror.He lost all his baby fat and he has a figure of a girl,his hair still messy filled with sunshine spikes, he grew three inches taller, his skins is alilttle bit lighter cause of him being outside when it was cold ,his sapphire eyes are a lilttle smaller and kinda of slanted,and he still has his whicker marks on his cheeks.After Naruto gazes at himslef in the mirror he hears noises coming form his window again,so he turns around and gets another lamp and gets ready to throw it until,but he pauses.

"Your the cuttes lilttle thing ever u cuttie,come here u adorable little kitten come on im not going to hurt u."

the black and white kitten jumps from the window seel and into Naruto's arms and starts to lick the blondes face.

"hey stop it u!stop it,that tickels" he giggled and the kitten jump out of naruto's arms and ran off

"Oh well i need not to be ditracted anymore back to work on getting everthing ready".

_**

* * *

**_

_**Oh the outside of Naruto's window**_

A poof of smoke appears and the black and white cat turns into a very familiar raven-haired teen."You and I are meant for each other my blonde beauty until tomorrow then"

Sasuke smirks and jumps tree to tree until he reaches his home to check and see if he has all his things gathered.

* * *

AN:read and review tell me how u like it please tell me the truth ok until next time later 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hugs and perverts_**

* * *

Oh thank u ,u guys I love u all **blows kisses**ok lets get to the point this one is going to be longer than the first chap ok so read and review please and thank u_**

* * *

**_

_**At Naruto's house**_

"Ok I have everthing ready and everythings in the car,wait am I missing something...ummmmmmmm.Holy crap my glasses !!! where are they I need my glasses where...where are u glasses,oh wait I know what I did with them".Naruto feels in his pockets and pulls out some round glasses (note:not those huge dorky glasses but like smaller round ones)ok im ready to go now".

Naruto runs outside to look once more at his house and sighs "Im going to miss u house but I have to go.Why am I talking to a house." Naruto sighs again and locks the doors to his house and gets in his black sports car and drives off.The blonde is once again being watched and followed by his fanclub.

_**

* * *

In a blue saturn car**_

"Ok guys we have four years to get Naurto to give up to one of us and become someones lover this will not be a group thing anymore this is war for Nartuo's heart and virginity. OK who bets that Sasuke is going to do him before we get settled in our dorms or do him at the end of this month".Kaito said"I bet at the end of this month".Sai said "Ok place your bets 20yen on Naruto getting laid at the end of this moth or before he even gets settled in his dorm".Kaito said

All of the boys placed there bets except for Shin because he was driving towards the school.Shin,as well as the others in the car is one of the Naruto fanboys but he was so tired of them talking and and placing bets that the only way he made them stop was for him to stop the car and do a instant stop which made all three of the guys in the back hit there heads on the back of the seats."Thank u and stay like that until we get to the school. Ok!"

Everone's nodds there heads except for a white haired teen named Ken.

"We were just talking u dont have to jerk our necks off u can just tell us to cool it or something but stopping like that u could have killed us."Shin turns around and glares at Ken and Ken shuts up."Ok u can countinue driving we wont talk anymore".Said Ken trembleling

"Thank you".Shin said,while starts back driving.

_**

* * *

With Naruto at the school**_

He finds a parking spot and parks his car.Getting out of the car he heads towards the office to get his schedual."Wow this place is huge and so many buildings and lots of boys."Naruto sighed.Naruto finds the office and goes in and to his suprise he see's Kakshi sitting at a princiables desk.

"No fucking way! You are not the Princiable of this school no you cant be why u at of all people!"Naruto sulked.

"Now Now Naruto-kun dont worry im not going to do anything at all just take pictures of u sleeping and naked".Kakshi giggled.Naruto then got pissed and used all his strengh and punched Kakshi in the cheek and sent him flying into the wall."Naruto-kun i was just kidding u dont have to go psyhco on me".

"Well u didnt have to be a pervert u bastard".Kakshi rubbing his cheek and asking his securtary to look up Nartuo's schedaul and dorm room.She nodded and did as she was told.

"Here u go Mr.Uzumaki your schedaul,dorm number,keys for your dorm,and you'll find all your tenechcal devises in your room all set up ok,your funiture and if u dont like the funiture just use the phone in the kichen of your dorm and dail 9 to call and we'll send movers to bring you some different kind of funiture,and before i forget here's a lunch menu".

she says giving him his things and smiling.

"Thank you very much Ms.Nanimi".

He smiles and leaves out the door of the main office."Kakshi how did he know my name, I dont even have a bage or a tag on my desk or anything?"

"Remeber this school is for the gifted which means they have speical powers unlike everone else Naruto has several different powers and the rest of the students only have one specail powers".Kakshi said while reading his little orange book.

"Man I keep forgetting that,im never going to get used to this school."Ms.Nanimi said while moving her long blue bangs out her face and rubs her temples.

"Dont worry Kira you'll get this school,I mean this is only your first day here so just relax and take of your clothes and cool yourself off."

Kakshi giggles while rubbing her shoulders.She gets up and uses all her strengh and punches Kakshi's in the stomach.

"You damn pervert!" he flies back and hits his head on the same wall out cold."look at the pretty satrs can u see them Kira".and then he passes out and Kira gets back to work.

_**

* * *

In Naruto's New dorm**_

"This place is real beautiful place **sighs**man and then I have to get all my things out of my car damnit I do not want to get all those damn bags I wonder if I can ask one of my fanboys to help me get them,hell no if I do that they would probably want something in return and im not doing that damn I hate them or i can just call those movers.Yeah thats what i'll do".

Naruto goes in the sapphar and crimeson kichen and picks up the phone and hears a voice"Sorry u cant use this phone to bring up your bags Naruto-kun."the operater said."Man I dont want to go back down stairs".

Naruto goes downs stairs and gets close to his car and uses telacanisis to open his trunk and get's his bags and head up to his dorm.

"Damnit! That was so tiering".

He walks into his dorm and sets his bags in his room and he freezes in shock when he see's that he has a roomate.

'What the...nobody told me i was going to have a roomate damnit oh well i just have to make the best of it'.The boy lying down on his bed reading a book.

"Well hello my dear beauty i've been waiting for your arrival".The rave-haired boy smirked,getting up from his black silky bed and walking towards the blonde and hugs him."let go of me u bastard!"Naruto growled.

"But I dont want to let go."Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear suductively,Sasuke's hott breath,made Naruto's spine quiver.Naruto pushed the teme off of him and glared at him."What the fuck is wrong with u,u assholey did u do that?"

"Just to see what u would do".Sasuke smiles and sits back on his bed and Naruto glaring at him".

* * *

AN:ok what cha think plz tell me and read and review

Naruto:thats what kakshi gets ha!

Sasuke:hugs Naruto tightlycome on Naruto lets go to bed

Naruto:hell no not with u and let go of me or i'll kick your ass

Sasuke:i will never let go of u **pulls away from Naruto and rapes him ith his eyes**

Naruto:wtf are u doing looking at me like that wait nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! help!!!!! me Dee

Dee:im tired leave me alone and Sasuke let go of Naruto or lets say i get this knife and accidently slice your thoart

Sasuke:ok ok ok i let golets of Naruto

Naruto:thank u Dee

Dee: yeah yeah know let me sleep

(dee is my nickname)


	3. Chapter 3

I love u all really really i do and thanks for the reviews and sorry i havent updated.well here it is. Enjoy

_**

* * *

The next day**_

* * *

(**_Naruto's Pov_**)

I woke up glaring daggers at Sasuke and all he did was just smirk.What a weirdo.Wait I cant talk im weird too.

When I was born I had both my mothers powers and my fathers and they were the most powerful beings ever and they both only had one power.sighsMy mother had the powers of elements and my father had the power of being wise and a healer,after I was 3 they died and before they did they gave me there powers and I being a child I didnt know what was going on until it hit me...

* * *

(**_Flashback_**)

"Naruto dont worry we'll pretect you even though I am not here,I still love you so please dont ever think you are alone".

Naruto's mother said in a faint voice dissapearing in front of Naruto's eyes which had no emotion in them.

"Naruto! Naruto!Naruto! Where are you my child! Where are you!".A man with blond spiky hair to his shoulders and with a long royal blue and crimson red robe and sapphair eyes smaller then the younger look a lot blond but doesnt have any whisker marks on his cheeks.He ran towards the his son holding him close to his chest while sheeding tears for his beautiful beloved.

She was dissapearing in front of there eyes and before she did she opened her beautiful white milky eyes and gave them both a smile of farewell.

Her long white hair covering her left eye,her silky crimson gown drenched in blood,her skin as a beautiful white rose.Tears coming out of her eyes as ahe said goodbye to her loved one's.

"Kayko dont leave us plz hold in there plz,I'll heal you and you'll be able to live on with us".He lifted her head to put it in his lap and put his hand over her chest and she slapped it away."No my love you musint if it was meant for it to end this way let it be".

with that she coughed out the last of her blood and smiled,then rested her head peacfully on her loves lap and died.Guns being shot and spears being thrown,the last two remaining Uzumaki running for dear life.

"Come on Naruto i know your upset i am too but i know your mother would want us to live happy and u know she'll always be with us so COMe On!".

The father fell to his knees and threw up blood and got back up and picked up the still emotionless Naruto,but then falls dropping the small boy and starts to bleed all over his body and looking at his son for the last time his blood shot out every part of his body died of lost of blood.Naruto then saw different color lights and then started to smile alittle and cry because he figured out that now he was alone.

"Naruto we love and that will never change and even when you feel alone we will never leave your side and when you us we will always be by your side and will never forsake you".

The lights said in a voice as soft as whispers.The lights flew in around Naruto and periced themselves in Naruto's body and left the boy lying there sleeping peacefully,until one of the living servants picked him up and carried the young one to one of his living members of the family.

* * *

(**_End of Flashback_**)

* * *

(**_Normal POV_**)

Naruto walked into the shower of the dorm and stripped all his clothes and turned the water on and cleaned himself.(15 mins later).

Naruto walks out the shower and grabs a towel and wrapps it around his lower waist and walks out the bathroom,walks towards the closet and grabs his uniform and gets pair of his boxers out his draw and dropped the towel and put them on without looking behind him to see was his Fanclub looking at him threw the window taking pictures and video tapping him. (10mins later).

Naruto has his dark green suit like pants,tight black shirt, green suit like jacket,black dress shoes,and a green berray on his head and his hair not geled and touching his shoulders.He runs towards the door and grabs his brown backpack and swings it over his shoulders and opens the door,heads to the main building that was coverd in vines that had blossoms on them.

_**

* * *

Inside The School**_

Naruto walks into the school to see his fanclub waiting for him at his new locker with,roses,candies,and new members confessing there love to him and telling him how cute he looks in his uniform.

Naruto stares wide eyeed at them,by how his fanclub has expanied and starts to run because it's not just boys now but girls."Help me!Help me!He..."Naruto was pulled by his arm and pulled into the girls restroom.He looks around the restroom and thought that it was very ungirly but still kool at the same time.

"Naruto-kun you've only been here 2mins and this happens to you already and its in the morning".

Naruto snapps out his thoughts and looks wide eyed at his napper."Ino-chan i didnt know you were coming to this school".

He said while smiling brightly.Ino gets off the floor of the girls restroom and peeks out the door and waves her hand towards Naruto signaling him its safe.They walk out and the fanclub see them both together and gets jealous and starts chasing after the couple.

AN:find out next time ok and sorry for the late update and next time you'll find out what Ino is to Narutowinks and waves goodbye

Ino:next chappy me and Naruto are going to meet new and old friends and new and old rivals so next time me and my mouth is covered by Naruto

Naruto:until next time ya'll later


End file.
